


Under the Stars

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, just a small fluff because damn are those two like an old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias had insisted they went out to look at the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For a bonus effect listen to sappy love songs xoxo

“See that star over there?” Mathias asked lying next to Lukas on the roof of Mathias’s car. He had his index finger pointing over at the sky and his other hand was tightly intertwined with Lukas’s hand. It was rather chilly night but Mathias had insisted they went to look out the stars since it was a clear night with no cloud on the sky. They were both speaking on a low tone because speaking any louder felt like breaking the magic that the moonlight and the stars and all the trees around them had created. 

“Yeah, I see it”, Lukas responded. He didn’t sound as excited as the other but Mathias knew that he was having a good time. After all Lukas hadn’t said anything against the whole thing so it was all good. It wasn’t too cold yet, thanks to the big warm sweaters they had brought with them, even if there were couple of trees already starting to turn into the colorfulness of fall.

“You think it’s much bigger than the other stars?”

Lukas turned his head to look at Mathias’s profile. His nose a bit crooked from that time he had broken it in a fistfight and that tiny scar near his hairline from the other time when he had accidently fallen down the stair when drunk. 

“What kind of question is that”, Lukas murmured and started rubbing tiny circles with his thumb on the back of Mathias’s hand.

“I don’t know, just, think about how BIG the Space is. Like we think all these stars are the same size, right? Because that’s how it seems from here. I mean, obliviously we know they are not the same size and all but if you don’t think about it that’s how it seems. So, lying down here you just have no way of knowing if that’s like a giant compared to others and is just so much farer away”, Mathias rambled away and was making these gestures with his free hand as he spoke. Lukas just kept watching his face. How his eyes were sparkling, how he had this kind-of-a-grin on his face and how those soft lips were moving with his words. He gave the others hand a little squeeze and Mathias turned to face him. Their noses were almost touching now.

“You think too much”, Lukas responded and kept watching Mathias without turning away. They just lay there like that watching at each other for a while. Mathias had a crooked smile on his face that made his eyes squint a tiny bit. Lukas didn’t smile, but his eyes looked a lot softer than usual and he seemed relaxed.

“Love you”, Lukas whispered which made Mathias squint his eyes more when the smile on his face grew.

“I love you too, babe”, he said back and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on Lukas’s nose. It was the nights like this that Lukas felt comfortable enough to be the first one to tell the other how much he cared about him, or show him. Lukas turned on his side and from there moved himself to partly sit and partly lie on top of Mathias. He was leaning on his elbows both sides of the other and leaned down to give him a proper kiss. Mathias lying down had his both arms free and wrapped them gently behind Lukas’s back. This wasn’t the kind of passionate sloppy kiss that would lead somewhere but one with a lot of unsaid feelings in it, telling just how much the existence of the other meant. It was tender and calm and reassuring and simply everything at the same time. Lukas pulled his head away, but not too far away and even kind-of-smiled. Neither of them said anything and Lukas pressed his lips back where they belonged on Mathias’s. They shared yet a few kisses and pecks after that before Mathias sighed happily:

“Wish we could just stay here forever”  
“I know, me too”

Few more kisses and then Lukas was starting to feel his hands go numb from keeping him up that long. He picked himself up to sit straight, still on top of Mathias’s legs. Mathias followed hiss example and sat up too. Lukas had his legs around Mathias and there was basically no room between them anymore. They kissed again more deeply this time. Lukas moved his hands to rest at the back of Mathias’s neck and played with a few strands of hair with his fingers. Mathias opened his mouth a little and soon they were having open mouthed and lust filled kisses. Lukas felt Mathias remove his other hand from behind his back and take a hold of Lukas’s own hand. There were teeth clicking together and lips getting more swollen, but it didn’t really matter. When Lukas pulled away again to catch his breath and simply rest his forehead against the others for a while, Mathias whispered 

“We could be together forever and I’d be the happiest person alive”. 

Lukas hummed in response and closed his eyes. This was perfect, just the two of them under the stars. A small breeze of wind was blowing and the sweet scent of fresh air was all around them. No sounds anywhere but from them.

“Hey, Lukas, this might be a bit sudden and honestly I didn’t even plan this, but” Mathias said in a calm, collected tone, “will you marry me?”

At that Lukas opened his eyes and removed his head to look at the other from a little bit farer away to see him properly. His face didn’t give away anything expect his mouth a bit open from the surprise. Lukas’s eyes were measuring the other and he frowned in a concentrated way. After he seemed to have really realized what the other had said he just leaned back forward and gave the other the sweetest kiss they had yet to share. He tightened his hold on the other and felt Mathias smile against their kiss. There were butterflies in Lukas’s stomach and he just couldn’t get enough of the other. When they eventually had to breathe again Mathias simply nuzzled Lukas’s cheek in a way he knew the other liked and said “I’ll take that as a ‘hell yeah Mathias of course I’ll be your own little housewife in an apron’ then”. Lukas huffed but was still having a small smile on his face.

“Yeah”.


End file.
